Magic Plants
by Jupanuma
Summary: Nico, son of Hecate, makes a new flower for his boyfriend Will, son of Demeter.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series and any of the characters in the series. All rights are reserved to Rick Riordan as he is the creator or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heros of Olympus. This fanfiction, though is entirely mine. I do not make money off it.

* * *

Will and I have been dating for almost six months now. For being both his and mine first relationship, it's going pretty well so far.

Now there lays the problem. We have been dating for a while now, that I want to make this date as special as he makes me feel. I have everything planned. First, have a picnic in Central Park, then go see a movie he's been wanting to see for a while, and as he head back to camp, stop at an ice cream shop to get a frozen treat. My problem though is that I have no idea what to get him as a present. Nothing seems right.

I can't get him any seeds, because his cabin has all the seeds he needs to grow plants. Any plant supplies have the same problem. If I just buy something, it doesn't feel like it has any meaning behind it, or at least not how much I love him. If I make him something, it seems like it's a half-assed attempt to get him something.

I heave a sigh for who knows anymore, before Lou Ellen speaks up. "Are you still trying to figure something out for Will?" I look up to my cabin mate and nod. "Yeah. Nothing seems right. I only have a few more days to figure something out though."

"Will loves plants, so I bet if you get him anything dealing with that he will be happy."

"I know, but I want it to be special. I want to show him how much I love him. Just getting him a plant doesn't show him that." Lou hums before jumping off her bed and going over to the wall of magic books. Running her finger over a few of them before taking one out and throwing it to me. "What about you doing something with your magic, stupid? Make something you will never see otherwise."

I look down at the book that Lou throw, 'Makers Magic Guide for Beginners'. It wasn't a thick book, maybe 100 pages or so. It looked pretty worn out too, like it's been around longer than most demigods live. I flip open the book and start reading.

If you have never read a magic or spell book, I'll let you know, they are not interesting. They could put you to sleep if you just read through the whole book. Most Hecate kids, just look at the title of the magic or spell before reading what needs to be done. I'll tell you right now, that me. I kept flipping throw pages, picking up a few words from each one, before I found something I thought could work. 'Emotion's Grow' was what it was called. Reading over everything I would need and how to perform the spell, my mind kept screaming on what I could make with this, and how it was perfect for Will.

Closing the book, I got up and put it back onto the bookshelf before leaving the cabin to take a walk over to the Demeter cabin. I knew Will wouldn't be there at this time, as he normally is helping out the Dionysus cabin with growing strawberries. I hastily knock, hoping someone was in. The door opened to show the head consoler, Katie. I smile at her. "Hey."

"Hello." She replied with a nod and crossing her arms against her chest. Katie was an odd person to get along with. At least for me. She didn't dislike me, as I was dating Will and made him happy, but she also didn't seem to like my presences either. I mentally shrugged before I told her what I wanted. "I need Will's favorite plant."

She raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to just hand over a flower to you?"

"You know our six month anniversary is coming up. I need it to make Will present. Please." She just looked at me. I licked my lips looking around to make sure Will wasn't anywhere in hearing range. I turned back towards her went I found it was safe and told her what I was planning on making. At first she didn't seem to understand, well yeah, Hecate magic is different from Demeter's plant magic, but slowly she was starting to see what I was planning. A smile was on her face by the end of it. "Alright." Was all she said before turning back into the cabin.

When she came back out, she was holding a single strand of small, blue flowers. I might be dating a son of Demeter, but that doesn't mean I know flowers or what they mean. "Um … what flower is this?"

She sighs, shaking her head slightly. "This is a Forget-Me-Not. It's Will favorite flower since you guys started dating." I bit my lip debating if I should as the next question. "I know flowers and plants have meanings, what does this one mean?" Just as I expected, she gave me an icy glare. "True love and memories." I smile and gently take the flower from her. I quickly walk back to my cabin and start making the present.

(Line break)

So I had to change my plans a tad. I thought it would be better to give Will his gift during the picnic, but it when be better if I gave it to him at night. So instead we were going to go see a movie first, then eat ice cream before having a nice picnic.

I walked up to Demeter's cabin and nocked. No sooner than lowering my hand did the door open. Will stood there, smile in place. Instead of him wearing a normal camp T-shirt, he had on a long sleeve button up, blue shirt, and denim jeans. "Hey, my little witch." My cheeks colored a little at that. I leaned up to kiss Will on the lips quickly, before saying "Hello, love. Ready to go?"

He nods his head. "Mmhm." Will intertwines our hands together, as we walk out of camp and towards the movie theater. We talked all the way there; random facts, what happened to our siblings, what new gossip was going around. It was nice. I wouldn't have changed it for anything.

The movie on the other hand, I could have lived without seeing. Will seemed to like it though, so I guess that's all that matters. I love making Will smile. It lights everything up, with one side higher than the other. As we stepped outside again, the sky was already changing color. I turned to Will. "Up for ice cream before having a nice picnic at the park?" Gods sometimes Will's like a little kid. He started bouncing on his toes, nodding like his head was about to fall off. I took his hand again as we headed to the ice cream shop.

Instead of eating inside, Will and I decided to walk around while eating. By the time we got to the park, half of my ice cream was melted, and Will had most of his on his face. I couldn't stopped laughing at him. He was really like a little kid at times, and it was adorable. "Stop laughing at me!" Will whines. They lowly died down to an occasional giggle, "Sorry. You just remind me of a little kid, and it's cute." He licks his lips, checks tinted red. "You think I'm cute?"

A small smile plays on my face. "Yes my little flower. You are adorable." I lift my hand to the edge of his lips, wiping some chocolate ice cream off, before licking it off my own finger. He blush darken at that.

After finding a place to sit down and have a picnic dinner, I put my hand in my jacket pocket. "Will?"

"Yes?" I fiddled around with the gift before pulling it out of my pocket. "Here." I handed it to him. He looked at a long rectangle package covered in flower patterned wrapping paper. He looked at me questioning. "What is it?"

"How about you open it and find out?" Will bit his lip before ripping the paper. Inside was a steam of Forget-Me-Nots. He raised an eyebrow questioning. "Pick it up." I told him, waving my hand towards the flower. Will nods his head, picking it up. Gapping, Will dropped it back into the box.

As soon as it's in his hand it starts glowing and changing color. He picked it up again, and watched as different colors took over the flower and the light radiating off it glowed brightly. Still in aw, Will asked. "How … Why?"

"I asked your sister what your favorite flower was, after that I just did a spell, that's linked to your feelings for me. It will glow brighter the stronger the feeling, and change colors quicker the more you love me."

He looked over at me, eyes shining with love and happiness. "But … why?"

"I wanted to make today special, because I love you Will. I wanted to get you something that shows you how much you mean to me." Will leans over, smothering me in a hug. My face slowly became hot. He pulls back a tad before leaning in for a kiss filled with passion, love, and happiness. Pulling away he said, "Thank you. I love the gift. I love you Nico."

"I love you too." We stayed in each other's arm for a long time. "I didn't get you anything though." Will said after a while, looking down into his lap. I lift his chin with my fingers, making his eyes look at me again. "It's fine. I don't need a gift. Just having you next to me is more than enough."

We kissed a few more times, watching the sun sink into the horizon. The date want great, and I couldn't be any happier right now.

* * *

 **So I know it's been a while since I have posted anything. Do not worry, I have been writing, but I have also been busy working on finishing a cosplay for a con I am going to in September. Something else that's been going on is my best friend and I are working on an original story lately and has been taking up a little bit of my time. If you want to read that, I'm sorry to say will not be posted anytime soon. We want to finish it before I start posting.**

 **Anyway onto the important stuff. I said I would start a story about Nico/Jason. That is still happening, but I want to know when I should update. Just a little information, I start school in a few weeks and I'm taking 15 credits so I will be busy with school. Because of that, I will most likely only update every 2 weeks instead of every week, like I have been before. That might change if school gets overwhelming or I have extra time.**

 **So please tell me what you think of this, and what day I should start my updates for my new fanfic. Oh, and if you have any god swaps you want to see, let me know and I will see what I can do!**


End file.
